deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Widow vs. Jitterbug
Black Widow vs Jitterbug made by 35Baragon. This Death Battle is between Black Widow from Avengers Assemble and Jitterbug from Flint the Time Detective. Description Who will win? Black Widow or Jitterbug? Interlude Black Widow of the Avengers fights off a Time Shifter. Black Widow Wiz: Nataila Natasha Romanoff was formerly a spy working for KGB Boomstick: And then, she left the KGB and joined S.H.E.I.L.D. as one of their best agents and what's most great about her is being a founding member of Earth's mightiest heroes! The Avengers! Wiz: Black Widow has physical & espionage training, speed, reflexes, strength, and intelligence. Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: She is an excellent martial artist, spy, and gymnast. Jitterbug Wiz: This is Jitterbug, a Time Shifter from the anime, Flint the Time Detective. Boomstick: What powers does this little guy has? Wiz: Well like other Time Shifters, Jitterbug can travel through Time and Space. In his normal form, he can force anyone to dance against their will. In his Super Transformation, Jitterbug uses an attack to spin himself into a tornado and has a gem on his chest that shoots a beam that causes people to dance uncontrollably. Boomstick: Wow! Let's see if Black Widow can take on his Super Transformation. Wiz: Oh yeah! Death Battle Black Widow is driving in her hover car when she detects some energy from an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. She gets out and goes into the warehouse, seeing nothing but a bunch of crates and an egg. Black Widow: Is this an egg? The egg began to glow as Black Widow was prepared to use her gauntlets. However, the egg takes the form of Jitterbug. Black Widow stands down. Black Widow: Okay? Jitterbug: (Jitterbug then dances the 2-step dance) Step, step, step, step, step. Black Widow: How cute. (Black Widow starts to dance) What the? I not doing these moves and that little thing is forcing me to dance! Jitterbug: Step, step, step, step, step, step, step, step. Black Widow: If this doesn't stop, my arms are going to drop off. (Black Widow comes up with an idea) Perfect! (Black Widow manage to resist Jitterbug's dancing spell for one minute as her arms and legs began to tingle) Sorry little buddy. (Black Widow uses one of gauntlets to shoot mini missiles at the Time Shifter, freeing her of his dancing spell) Yes! Not so thought, are you? Jitterbug gets angry and transforms into Jitterbug-Master. Black Widow: I had to make him mad. (Both Black Widow and Jitterbug-Master prepare to fight each other) 'Fight' Black Widow and Jitterbug-Master run towards each other at the same direction. Black Widow: The bigger are are, (Jitterbug-Master tries to punch Black Widow, but she jumps on to his arm and kicks him several times at the eyes as the giant Time Shifter collapse on to the ground.) the harder they fall. Jitterbug-Master passes out for a minute: Black Widow: I wonder how if the vault has a bigger cell for this thing? Meanwhile, Jitterbug-Master wakes up to attack Black Widow again. Black Widow: Uh-Oh! Black Widow was shocked as the giant Time Shifter prepares for his latest attack. In the meantime, Jitterbug-Master spins around and creates a tornado in which Black Widow gets caught into it Black Widow screams Jitterbug-Master then grabs her by the waist and plans to crush her. Black Widow: (Black Widow attempts to struggle out of his grip) You're not going to turn me into a toothpick! Black Widow then shoots Energy Grenades towards the gem on his chest multiple times, causing him to change back into his normal form. Jitterbug gets up and see Black Widow behind him. Jitterbug: Uh-Oh! Black Widow smiles and kicks him against a damage brick wall, causing him to be shattered into pieces. KO Conclusion Boomstick: I can't believe it. Despite his Super Transformation, Jitterbug lost to a very tall chick. Wiz: Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is Black Widow. Next Time She-Hulk vs Ty-Lee Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Superheroine Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years